Elven Christmas
by Vaernir Featherquill
Summary: Arya is doing some research on the background on the humans and she asks eragon for help.... R and R you know the drill I dont own eragon
1. News from the Princess

There are many things in this world. There are holidays. There are friends. But Eragon's favorite Holiday is Christmas. A time of giving gifts to one another and appreciation for the many things of the world. He has always celebrated Christmas on Garrow's farm. He, Roran, and Eragon would sit down at the table and converse about what they wanted to change about themselves and what the would have wanted from each other. Eragon always wanted new boots. Garrow wanted something to give to his nephew and son. Roran wanted a new plow blade. This year it was different. Garrow was gone, Roran was constantly mixed in a heap of things and Eragon Didn't have anyone to celebrate with.

Eragon awoke the morning of Christmas eve with a rush of excitement and sadness. For he realized there would be no Christmas this year, for the elves didn't have the same customs as the humans.

_Good Morning little one._

_ Merry Christmas Saphira._

_ Thank you eragon._

_ I believe we should do something for the holiday this year._

_ What do you have in mind?_

_ I had hoped you wouldn't say that. _Eragon thought with a grumble

_Ha ha ha! I just ruined your day then._

_ Not necessarily _Eragon thought with a evil smile.

y

_Oh no...._Saphira said with a squeak.

After Eragon went through with his evil plans, he bathed and shaved, sharpened Brisingr even though he didn't need to, put on a rough cotton shirt and some plain leather leggings.

_Nothing fancy today?_

_ Not today saphira._

_ Oh really?_

_ Yes._

Someone knocked at Eragon's door.

Coming!

Eragon put on a thick, warm, tunic over his cotton shirt.

At the door stood Arya. Her nose and cheeks were rosy red and her teeth were chattering. Behind her Eragon saw mounds and mounds of snow.

Hel-l-l-o E-Eragon.

Arya? What are you doing in the cold with no warm tunic or anything to keep the heat in? Come in, come in!

T-thank you..

What were you doing out there?

Finally her teeth stopped chattering, but she was still freezing so Eragon gave her a soft woolen blanket.

Thank you Eragon. For the reason I came here, I did some research, and I found out that y-...humans, have a holiday called "Christmas". Am I correct?

You are right on target.

Well..It would help if I...spent....it... she grimaced after each word as if it pained her to say it.

...spent...it...with you.


	2. SHES WHAT!

Picar: I dont own Eragon or anything else in this book

Master Chief: I WILL own u!!!! lololololololololololoololol!!!!

Picar: ooook on with the story! Duh duh duhhhhh!!!!

Eragon was struck dumb.

Pardon?

You heard me.

Are you sure? Aren't there any other humans you could observe?

No, there are not. I have scanned a 1000 league radius and you are the only suitable subject.

Uh, alright.

Arya nodded quickly as a bird would peck a seed off of the ground.

Where may I move into?

This question struck Eragon off guard.

_Arya's.....moving....IN??????_

_ Arya is moving in?_

_ I guess so._

_ Don't try anything._

_ Please, Saphira I learned that lesson a while ago._

_ Plus, If you want to stroke a stray dog, let it come to you; Otherwise you will scare it away._

_ Very affective parable little one. _

_ Yes, I think it describes the situation very nicely._

Um, I guess you could have my room.

Are you sure?

Positive, I could sleep outside with saphira.

Before I move out of my room I am going to place wards on my things.

You think I'm going to raid you drawers?

One could never be too careful.

True.

I will bring my needed Provisions from my home tomorrow. Have you wards activated and armed when I arrive.

Eragon did not know what to say so he replied "Yes your majesty"

This brought forward a ghost of a smile and a small chuckle that was tried to be concealed.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey again. I come bearing bad news, and some plain old news. First, I have changed my pen name to Vaernir Featherquill. Secondly, I regret to inform you that I will most likely be canceling the Elven Christmas Series. I have lost the inspiration. I might post a few more chapters, but the series will come to a slow and painful death. The max I am posting to the series is 5 more chapters. I hope to wrap it up in that time frame, if not, sorry.

Sincerely,

Vaernir Featherquill.


	4. She's here

* BANG*.....*BANG BANG BANG*....*CRASH!!!*

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Eragon cried from the washroom.

"_What was what_?" Saphira grumbled. Obviously annoyed that she had been awoken from her mid-day nap by a loud crash.

"That crash!"

"_Honestly I don't know. Also, you might want to put on some pants before you go charging out there_." Saphira said in her motherly tone.

"RIght, pants." Eragon said slightly embarrassed.

Saphira let a puff of smoke loose from her nostrils, grumbled something about half-elves and went back to sleeping.

Eragon drew his hunting knife from his belt after he had put on a pair of his pants.

"I hope your wards are primed Eragon, also forgive me for the door." Said a voice behind his back.

Eragon stammered and tried to say something intelligible, but all that came out was, "Uh, oh tay."

"Hm, it appears I came at a bad time, I shall leave you now." Arya said.

"Um, no its alright, just give me an hour to form my wards." Eragon stuttered before Arya could turn for the door.

ONE HOUR LATER......

"Okay, all finished." Eragon came out of his room, completely drenched in sweat from using so much magic.

He glanced over at the kitchen, and saw a rather horrifying sight.

"Arya...What are you doing?!?!?!"


	5. NEWS for the story :D

Hey readers and reviewers! I have good news for people for like my story, bad news for people who hate it. I AM continuing. I got some private messages and reviews. I will be writing ALOT more since I get out of school in 11 days :-D Don't expect new chapters on tuesdays though. I practice my french horn skills that day for like 5 hours a day on tuesdays. Have fun, eat chocolate, and sniff waffles,

Vaernir.


	6. Uhoh

Eragon gaped at the scene before him. He had been putting up his underwear wards, then he came out to tell Arya she could set up up in his room. He found a truly horrifying sight.

"Arya...What are you doing?" Eragon stuttered. "Hmm? What is this wonderful concoction?" Arya said, holding up a jug inscribed with Dwarfish runes. Eragon tilts the jug so that she might see the runes. "This is called, nog. EGG nog to be precise." "Egg nog? Its AMAZING." Arya mumbled. Eragon noticed her cheeks were slightly flushed. "Arya, exactly how many jugs did you drink?" eragon said with a small edge to his voice. "Hmm? 20 jugs Eragongon."

Arya giggled and passed out. "She...she drank my entire stock....THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO LAST ME FOR TWO MORE YEARS!!!!" His outburst woke Saphira who had recovered from her rude arousal. "_Eragon, if you wake me up one...more...time..." Saphira grumbled. "Hey, the first time was Arya, and secondly, she drank ALL MY NOG." "Wait...all of it?" Saphira said with shock. "Yes, ALL of it. eragon said. _

_"HALF OF THAT WAS MY NOG!!"_

**What will Saphira and Eragon do? Will Arya sober up? Will I stop typing in bold? All of these will be answered....IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!**

**if I get at least 2 reviews. Muahahahahaha**


End file.
